Here's Your Letter
by God In Birds
Summary: Roxas is starting junior year when he befriends an unlikely student that like ketchup. Yes, it's another highschool AU. Vagueness.


**A/N:** _I HEARD THERE WAS A SHORTAGE OF AKUROKU HIGH SCHOOL AU?!11!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ketchup vs. Catsup**

Roxas thought he knew what to expect when his junior year rolled around the corner with all the expansive knowledge he gained from being a freshman and a sophomore. He believed the transition from being completely incompetent at fourteen to a honor roll sixteen year old qualified as a psychic license for the next two years of his life. While the blond is not entirely wrong, there was a major factor that sat itself down next to him at lunch on the first day of eleventh grade.

To put it simply, Roxas was just minding his own business. He had made it to the cafeteria before any of his friends, so he followed the unspoken rule of picking a table for the group to sit at for until they became seniors. He plopped himself at one of the long rectangular tables that was adjacent to the entrance. There was no specific reason why he chose this one, he just did. He silently complained about the tiny, circular, red chairs that had no backs or armrests. They're a literal pain in his ass.

Students started filing in, cliques were being formed, and seats were being snatched up quickly. The other half of his table was buzzing with conversations that lacked meaning. A familiar head of sandy hair sat himself close to Roxas, leaving a chair of space between them. Demyx's friends has already positioned themselves there and he was following the first-come-first-pick rule.

Roxas's relationship with the boy is mere acquaintances. They talked enough to know each others' names, but not enough to know insignificant details like favorite animals and such. If Roxas had to guess, Demyx's would be a dolphin or maybe a sea turtle.

Ocean blue orbs were wondering and ears were perked. Awkwardness has settled inside of Roxas, making him feel a little anxious. He didn't even know if his friends had third lunch, so him waiting on them would be pointless if they were in class. He turned to the steaming slop that had been served today. It looked like he was having mashed potatoes and meatloaf with a side of salad. Lettuce leaves never fondled the taste buds of anyone, so he decided to start with that and get it over with. Some of the leaves were wilted, but he didn't mind that much.

Demyx was happily going on about how he volunteered to be a mentor to a new student this year to his quiet friend, Zexion. Roxas thought nothing of it, until the said person threw a plastic tray down right next to his elbow. Right away, the blond was taken aback. This guy was tall. _Really _tall. That wasn't the only thing though. His hair was the shade of a firetruck and just about as loud. It was long, spiked, and pulled into a messy ponytail. Immediately, Roxas wanted to move. Sit somewhere else. The new guy looked dangerous. The blonde was grabbing his food when he heard someone shout his name. "Roxas, wait!" He knew that voice anywhere. Olette came running in with a single granny smith apple and threw herself on the chair across from him.

"You're not leaving early, are you?" Of course. Olette always had the best timing. Hesitantly setting his meal down, Roxas replied with a curt, "No." The girl always shrugged off the rude things he said and continued blabbering whether he wanted her to or not. "Sorry I'm late! My class is on the other side of the campus." She gave a sheepish smile and all he could return was, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Before long, the new guy caught the bubbly brunette's attention. She had bitten into her apple and directed her gaze to the mountain of ketchup he was squeezing out of the little packets. He seemed to be extremely focused and it made Roxas want to laugh, but he couldn't because he didn't like the first impression the redhead gave him. The object of both of their stares took notice of their scrutiny and looked up at them with spring green eyes. With a cocked eyebrow he spoke for the first time, "A man can't enjoy his condiments without being judged?"

Guess who laughed? Not Roxas. Now that he's talked, shortie made a mental note to run if he ever heard that velvety voice again. Olette appeared to love him. They small talked for a while and somewhere in the midst, Axel gave his name away. Roxas was too busy forking his lunch into his mouth to hear Axel declare his hatred for meatloaf.

o0o

If Roxas was a color, he would be a tasteless eggshell. His life was so bland to the point of where the crossword puzzle phase would come fifty years early. No, no. He wasn't so boring that he did crossword; he preferred Sudoku. Unfortunately, the Sunday news didn't contain his dearly beloved number game. Instead, he went to the store and bought books of the damn thing.

If you walked into his room, you would see white walls with a bright and polished wooden flooring. A compact oak desk with assorted pens and pencils. A silver laptop resting in the middle of his chocolate brown comforter. The blanket engulfs his full size bed, the full size part being useless because no one's ever slept in it but him. Sudoku books sitting on his just-as-chocolate headboard shelf. A large window allows sunlight to filter in when it wants to. The only thing unique about it is that he lives in the attic, so the drywall is abstract. He also has to pull a string on the ceiling to open the door to his room, which, if you think about it, is kind of cool.

Roxas's parents frequently kept their distance from him. They were still married, but for finical purposes only. You always hear about the semi-arranged marriages that happen because two businesses are collapsing. Our hero here is the product of a small and forced romance of two people who were twenty three at the time. They married because they had to, not because they wanted to. They had a kid because they had to, not because they wanted to. He isn't sure if they are happy with him, but it's not like he can ask. As mentioned, they're in the business industry. You don't see them around the house a lot.

It may just be the shortie's angst talking for him, he doesn't know. What he does know is that he's making some General Tso chicken for dinner tonight, causing him to be overly-pumped about getting home. His favorite dish makes him excited and he's glad the day is finally over. The first day is always the worst day they say.

For some reason, the sight of the meat while he's prepping it makes him think of Axel. Maybe it was the meatloaf comment he made earlier today. Who knows? The redhead isn't exactly normal. You can tell just by looking at him. Roxas lets his mind slip and slide around the subject. Now that he isn't in a grumpy mood, he thinks that giving Axel the benefit of the doubt could be a good thing. Just because he looks like a delinquent, doesn't mean he is one. Besides, Olette says he checks out.

The sizzle of chicken in the deep fryer is a relaxing sound.

* * *

**A/N: **I hate myself for writing this so much, I'm pissed.


End file.
